A Twist in Fates Thread: Side Story Daughters of Crystal Tokyo
by ladyrose82
Summary: What if there had been a twist in the thread of fate for the younger princess of Crystal Tokyo? How would that affect not only her life, but the life of all of her loved ones? Would the Senshi be the same after this? Would Mamoru be the same? Would she and Seiya find each other again? So many questions, will they be answered?
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist in Fate's Thread**

 **A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction**

 **A branch off adventure in the "Daughters of Crystal Tokyo" Collection**

 **By Chari VonDillarizz**

 **Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: ladyrose82fanfic**

 **Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Credit of Inspiration: I want to thank my friends and readers who have stuck with Kiyoko and the others as they've experienced so much love and pain on their journey. I hope you'll all enjoy this twist in time tale. I haven't' abandoned "Vengeance and Rebirth" but need to take a break from it, my apologies. Please feel free to leave a review, any feedback is appreciated!

 _ **Prelude**_

 ***Kiyoko***

The princess of Crystal Tokyo had just had ANOTHER fight with her sister…. Kiyoko wished so much that Serenity would stop treating her like a bird to be kept in a gilded cage. She simply couldn't abide it any longer. Her heels clacked as she paced from one side of her room to the other. So lost in her own thoughts that she did not even sense the visitor approaching. The door creaked as it opened. The raven haired princess turned her head sharply, expecting her sister.

But standing in her doorway was the Guardian of Time and her longtime friend, Setsuna. soft smile in her eyes as she closed the door behind her and spoke, "So, you and Serenity had another fight?"

A small nod and whisper was the only response Kiyoko could muster at the moment, "Yes, Setsuna."

"She won't allow you to grow up because you are all that she has left Kiyo-chan," Setsuna replied, her tone silken and even.

There was something, something in Setsuna's words, that broke Kiyoko. She knew that Setsuna was right, but that only made it worse. The princess crumpled to the ground and began sobbing. Her blue-black locks fell everywhere and it seemed they would swallow her whole just like her feelings. Eventually she murmured, more to herself than Setsuna, "I shall never be more than the songbird of the Silver Millennium."

A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Setsuna's eyes so somber as she addressed Kiyoko, "You shall be so much more. And I will miss you my magical girl." Setsuna stood up, that gravity disappearing as she did so, and grinned, "Let us go then. As you know, time waits for no one my dear." She stretched her hand to Kiyoko. Kiyoko eyed that hand a moment and then took it, trusting whatever Setsuna had in store for her next.

 _ **Chapter 1: Oddities**_

 **Haruka**

She watched from the corner as Setsuna walked down the street. The Senshi of the Sky could not help but question her longtime friend and ally. Haruka needed to know what she was up to. She had been so secretive since the defeat of Galaxia. It was almost as grating as those damn outsiders decision to stay on Earth and Koneko's insistence that it was acceptable. Even Mamoru appeared to be fine with it all and that… snake… had tried to steal the princess' heart for Selene's sake!

Yet, when Haruka had actually attempted to speak with him about it, which was excruciating to begin with, all Mamoru had told her was that everything would work out as it should. Setsuna had been just as frustrating. She had told Haruka that one could not interfere with the threads that fate had sewn.

At this point it felt as though Michiru was the only one on her side in this. Hotaru had gone off to a summer academy for the gifted. How Haruka missed her firefly.

Haruka shook her head and forced herself to focus. She had decided to follow Setsuna when the green haired woman had left their estate at the crack of dawn for the fifth time in the last week. She had told Michiru last night that she was going to get to the bottom of this. Michiru had merely giggled and teased her, asking Haruka what she would do if Setsuna had a boyfriend or something. To herself, Haruka admitted she would feel foolish if that were the case. She hadn't told Michi that though. She told her longtime love that her told her that wasn't what was going on and she'd always follow her gut.

Setsuna made her way into the park and she approached someone. Haruka had to get a bit closer because the trees were blocking most of the other person. She was careful not to get too close though. Setsuna was no slouch about being aware. She wasn't one of those foolish Inners who just wanted to swoon over cute boys after all.

When she found a good vantage point to see who it was that Setsuna was speaking with her eyes widened at what she saw. Her pulse quickened and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was only one other person who had given her this feeling….. Perhaps two….

 **Kiyoko**

It still felt so strange to be here. She sat, watching the water in the fountain, almost mesmerized by it. A week had passed since Setsuna had offered her a hand and put a twist in the thread of her fate. Or was it a twist? Perhaps it was exactly as fate was intended to be. Still, she could not find herself feeling at home here. Kiyoko felt alone except when in the company of Setsuna. That hand had held all of the knowledge she needed to survive this… journey of sorts. Yet, it hadn't given her the slightest clue of how to connect to this place…. This time… From behind her came the sound of a throat clearing and she stood, turning to the smile of her only friend here. Kiyoko nearly squealed, "Sets!"

Setsuna quirked an eyebrow and laughed, "I am sorry that I am running a few minutes late this morning." Kiyoko felt her looking the princess up and down. It made her nervous. She was still adjusting to this time period's style and the idea of hiding her identity. Setsuna spoke, "Your hair looks lovely, even without them. And that deep red is an excellent color on you. But you're still dressing a bit formally for a normal day Kiyo-chan."

She bit her lip as she straightened the red and black dress with golden accents that she had chosen to wear today. Nodding, Kiyoko responded, "Of course. I am sorry. Formal gowns nearly everyday of your life tends to skew your fashion sense." The princess was about to say something else when she sensed another familiar presence. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around, letting the scents on the breeze guide her. When her eyes fell on a nearby cluster of trees she knew she was correct. Kiyoko mouthed the name as if she was speaking a sacred prayer, "... Haruka… "

In her periphery she saw frustration streak Setsuna's features. Setsuna whispered, "She must have followed me. It is not time, Prin… Kiyoko. We must go now." With that her hand was on Kiyoko's pulling her away from the fountain. Looking back she saw a tuft of blonde hair and one steel blue eye locked on her.

 **Yaten**

"Forgive me, princess, but why are we still on this Goddess forsaken rock," she ran her hand through her silver strands as she addressed Princess Kakyuu. It had been three months since Galaxia had been defeated and still their princess refused to leave Earth. Yaten wanted to be done with this place and move on to find a new homeworld.

The fireball princess looked upon Yaten with the same tenderness she always showed her beloved guardians, "My dear Yaten, we are still here because our business is not finished." With that statement she stood and went into her bedroom. This was how this conversation had gone each and every time she had attempted to discuss the matter with Princess Kakyuu.

Yaten had been certain that they would leave this place behind them moment Galaxia had been defeated. That hadn't happened though. Instead, Kakyuu had cryptically made statements such as the one she had just made and even insisted that the group purchase a home here. It was needed, that was what she told them. The Starlights had more money than they knew what to do with thanks to their music careers, even though they hadn't continued with their performing since they'd found Kakyuu again.

Yaten stood up and stomped into the kitchen, punching a wall and leaving a slight indent. A chuckle came from the direction of the stove. When she looked over she saw Taiki, cooking breakfast as she did each morning at this point. Taiki sighed, "You asked her again I take it."

All Yaten could do was nod. Then she came to sit at one of the stools at the island in the middle of the room and her expression pinched, "Ever since we came to this rural world she has kept things hidden. First her presence and now her agenda. I don't like it Taiki."

Taiki finished the food and slid a plate over to Yaten, "You do not have to like it, but we will respect it."

Reluctantly, Yaten nodded, knowing that Taiki was right. At that moment, Seiya walked in, looking like a zombie as she had for the last week. Yaten threw a bread roll at her, "No rest for the wicked, huh?"

Seiya rubbed her eyes, "No, idiot, I had that dream again…. The one with the golden light…. The bird trying to get out of its damned cage…. Then nothing but darkness and the dying screams of some poor woman….. I don't know what the hell it means, but I wish I could just get one good night's sleep."


	2. Chapter 2: One Heir

_**Chapter 2: One Heir**_

 **Michiru**

It had been two days since Haruka had followed Setsuna and now they were both acting strangely. Something wasn't right; even her mirror could give her no insight. She sat at the end of the fluffy king sized bed she had shared with Haruka for a long time now. She was beginning to worry more than she was accustomed to.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, and Michiru looked up to see Ami standing there, her laptop in hand. Michiru painted a smile on her face and addressed Ami, "Good morning. Thank you so much for stopping by."

Ami entered and bowed respectfully, "Good morning Michiru-San. I did some checking as you asked." She got the most peculiar look as she shifted the laptop in her arms.

Michiru stood and pursed her lips, "Let's go downstairs and sit at the dining room table. No one else is home at the moment anyway." She reprised her look of false contentment and led Ami down to the formal dining room. Immediately upon entering the lady of the Outer Estate regretted her decision. There were dust and subtle signs that gave away that no one had used this room since Hotaru had left for the summer.

What was worse was seeing how these things did not escape the astute gaze of Ami Mizuno. Of course, Ami was much too polite to say anything, not that Michiru needed her to do so. Michiru could see it in her azure eyes. She watched as Ami set up her laptop and pulled up some files, tiling them across the screen. Slowly, Michiru sat down beside her. Ami pointed to a chart with a clear spike in data, "I found something incredibly interesting that appears to have taken place a little over a week ago. If I am analyzing the data accurately, it appears that there was an anomaly similar to the ones that occurred when we faced the Black Moon Clan, well those of us awakened then. I would like to discuss this with…"

Ami trailed off as Michiru started waving her hands dismissively, "I do not want to bother Sets or Ruka with this." She saw the natural wave of confusion wash over the inner Senshi. Michiru understood the Senshi of Mercury's expression. The Outers did not stand united with them all of the time, but always with each other. There was nothing Michiru wouldn't share with her partners… That is until they left her alone and adrift in a sea of uncertainty. She conjured a look of complete serenity, "Setsuna has been spending time tending to matters we were never able to with Hotaru here. And Ruka, she has been racing quite a lot recently. They will both drop their lives to tend to this. I would like to avoid that as long as possible."

Something felt off in Michiru's words, however, Ami did not say anything about it. She nodded, "As you wish Michiru-San. Still, though, I think we should keep monitoring for further distortions."

 **Mamoru**

The future king of Earth sat in the park, reading a book and waiting for Usagi. She was late as usual.

He kept reading until a ball landed in his lap. As he scanned the area, he noticed a little boy running his way as a frazzled woman ran after him.

The boy smiled with his hands out as he got up to Mamoru, "Throw it here please!" Mamoru happily did as the boy requested. The lad couldn't have been more than six with black hair and green eyes. His mother had nearly identical features.

A giggle escaped the boy as he threw the ball to Mamoru again. The two tossed it back and forth until his mother caught up. She was working to catch her breath as she spoke, "Hi-Hi-Hikaru… You… Can't… Runoff… Like that!" The woman, finally breathing normally, turned to Mamoru, "I am so sorry! I hope he wasn't too much trouble sir."

Shaking his head, Mamoru replied, "No trouble at all ma'am. Your son has quite the arm."

She nodded and looked between them, "Do you have a son, if I may?" She pursed her lips, "Forgive me if I am being intrusive."

Mamoru smiled kindly, "Not at all. No, I don't have a son…. But I… I have a daughter. She is just like her mother though." His eyes the only part giving him away.

The woman reached out and patted his hand, "Don't worry. You're young. You have plenty of time to have another one."

Politely, Mamoru responded, "Thank you again, ma'am." He watched as the two of them walked away, wishing that were so. But he knew the rules, one heir per Millennium.

As the mother and her child disappeared from sight, Mamoru reached for his book. As his hand touched it, another sight caught his eye. A blur of Raven hair blowing in the wind and a dark blue dress. Who was that and why did the sight stir him?

 **Seiya**

The pop star walked down the street with her hands stuffed in her pockets, sunglasses protecting her from the sun. She had been like this since those dreams started, wandering the Juaben district aimlessly. Her posture and expression seemed to be effective at keeping the fans away.

It was a little strange, still dressing as a man all of the time. But the style was growing on her. She saw her worst nightmare rushing down the street ahead of her. Seiya would know those Odangos and blonde ponytails anywhere. Her heart stopped for a moment, and so did her feet. She hadn't been able to face her, especially alone, since the defeat of Galaxia. Oh, Usagi had tried. But Seiya had begged and pleaded, convincing her sisters to see Usagi in her stead time and again.

She felt like she had no choice. Usagi belonged to Mamoru once more, and that would be how it was. Their future was written. Luna had sat in Yaten's lap not long after the final battle, explaining everything. It broke Seiya, but she was grateful to the Moon's Guardian. Seiya found Luna and Artemis intriguing. She had heard of Guardians such as them but never had she seen one in person before coming to Earth.

At this point all Seiya could do was avoid the girl she loved. The fantastic, brave, caring, klutzy Odango that she loved. So she kept her distance and watched as Usagi disappeared into the park.

Then a blur of Raven black and navy blue ran from a different entrance to the park. Something about the sight tugged at Seiya, and she was about to follow when she spotted her other worst nightmare. Walking toward her with a mask of stone was Haruka Tenoh. Her unusual choice in attire had thrown Seiya off for a second, causing her to blink as she removed her sunglasses.

Seiya had never seen the butch woman in feminine clothes. So the black mini skirt had confused her. But that face and hair was a dead give away. When Haruka reached her she crossed her arms, henshin stick in her hand. Seiya sighed, "What do you want Tenoh?"

"I am not in the mood Seiya. You need to leave… leave my princess alone! Get it or get gone," Haruka growled.

Haruka was even more hostile than normal. What was going on? Seiya had backed off. Why was Haruka still barking at her about Usagi? Then she felt the tug again, the desire to follow the blur. As she tried to step around Haruka, she was met by a fist.


	3. Chapter 3: Interference

Chapter 3: Interference

Kiyoko

How could she have been so incredibly careless? She questioned herself as she ran from the park. Kiyoko had been given explicit instructions to stay away from the others by Setsuna. It was excruciating though, especially with regard to her father. Kiyoko missed him so much back home, how could she pass up the chance at even a glimpse of him during a time he was alive? All the while, she knew that Setsuna would not have told her to stay away without reason. Still, she had managed to find herself staring at the young man who would be her father until Kiyoko had been caught. Her flight instinct had taken hold, and she ran without any explanation to him.

The future princess peeled out into the streets of the Juban district and felt a stronger magnetism than anything she had ever known. Part of her tried to keep running. She even made it a short distance from the park, yet in the end, something inside of her forced her to stop and look back. When she did, shock and adrenaline overtook any reason and logic within her. Kiyoko's earth blue eyes fell on Haruka, her future mentor, and dearest friend, assaulting someone.

The scene unfolding lit Kiyoko ablaze despite not knowing the stranger that Haruka was engaging in. Before she knew what she was doing, Kiyoko found herself standing between the two, her form taking on the defensive stance that Haruka herself had taught the princess, "HARUKA STOP!"

Everything seemed frozen for a moment, Kiyoko looking into Haruka's steel eyes. So much held there even in her youth. The princess felt for her in a way she had not before. No one should have such wariness and fatigue hidden in the contours of their soul so young. When Kiyoko was that age the most challenging thing in her life was the masses suspicion of her. She was allowed to be safe and loved by her family and those who protected her from the harshness of life. Haruka had been one of those people. Kiyoko trusted Haruka. So, why was she interfering? Kiyoko couldn't fathom an answer to that question, which she knew would not satisfy the Senshi of the sky any more than it pleased her.

Just as expected, Haruka was quick to respond as time seemed to move once more, "Who are you and why are you in my way?"

Kiyoko found the words cutting even more than Haruka had no doubt intended because of the princess' connection to the future version of Haruka. Still, she could not back down. It was not stubbornness or pride, Kiyoko could not physically do it. Before she could say anything, Kiyoko heard a voice from behind her, and it was paralyzing, "Geez Tenoh, it's a wonder you even have a girlfriend if that's how you talk to women."

Haruka looked past Kiyoko, the princess of the future still paralyzed by the sound of the other's voice, "At least I have a girlfriend, Kou."

There was a razor in Haruka's voice that broke the grip on Kiyoko, and she spoke up, "Haruka, I know that you do not know me, but I beg you to stop this." Her voice broke on the word beg and her eyes pooled with tears.

The Senshi of the sky shot another glare over Kiyoko's shoulder at her adversary, then turned her attention to Kiyoko, "You were with Sets the other day. We will talk soon." Her gaze wasn't exactly warm, but neither was it stone cold. She held it on Kiyoko another moment before walking away.

Seiya

What had just happened? She felt like she'd missed something important. Haruka never backed down, unless Odango asked her to do so. Well, probably Michiru too, but Seiya had never really seen Michiru try it. The wind blew as Haruka walked away and Seiya was lost in the scent of roses, something like her own but different. Then her mysterious protector turned, and the perfume in the air was entirely forgotten. She rubbed her eyes, sure that she was hallucinating.

The young woman before her had a beauty like nothing she had ever seen. Her hair was long and wavy, like Michiru's style if she had never cut it in her life. But its raven color was nothing like the girlfriend of the most annoying person she knew. Her skin was porcelain, and her eyes looked like the blue of Earth's oceans from space. Her eyes fell on the ruby lips that completed her flawless face. Wait, this wasn't right. Seiya still loved Odango, but this woman made her feel such strange things. Things she never expected to feel again.

She shook her head and tried to find the sense her Goddess had given her, "Thanks, that Tenoh is nuts. But you shouldn't risk such a pretty face for me."

The young woman stood there, all of the bold words gone. Seiya wondered if she was a fangirl and that was why she had protected the famous Seiya Kou. It was weird; the girl was like a freaking statue. Seiya took her hand to shake it, and everything changed.

Rei

She had been sitting at the fire all night. The Miko had no desire to sleep. Sleep meant nightmares and nightmares led to no sleep anyway. It was a vicious rollercoaster, and Rei just wanted to get off. The fire Senshi knew that to do that; she would have to get to the bottom of things. She didn't want to trouble Usagi. Her princess had been so jovial since the battle with Galaxia had ended, and Mamoru promised to finish his studies in Japan. They had even started planning little things for the wedding they would have the minute Usagi finished high school. She'd survived one year; surely three more would be fine.

Rei chuckled to herself; three years could change everything in their world. That was precisely what had happened already. They had become guardians, saved the world countless times, been to the future, and survived their first year of high school. The flames crackled and reminded Rei of what she was doing.

Once again she started chanting. As she chanted, she felt something, energy. It was familiar yet utterly unknown at the same time. It did not belong here in Tokyo. That was obvious to her. What was that piece of it that she knew?

The priestess concentrated and the flames grew. They threatened to scorch the ceiling at this point. But Rei could not stop. Was it her feeding this flame or was it the energy she felt? Something or someone began to take shape in the fire. Well, that was until Rei was struck by a bolt of black lightning as cackling filled the small room of the Hikawa Shrine.

An unconscious Rei lay on the floor as the flames flicked out of control, "Oh Aunty Rei, why would you let your home burn?"


	4. Chapter 4: Outsider?

Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, except created characters and features. Thank you.

Chapter 4:

Minako

The leader of the Inner Senshi had been having such a good day. Her hair looked impeccable; she hit every note perfectly as she sang and walked, her mom had washed her favorite yellow sundress. Life couldn't get any better. That was what she thought as she made her way toward the Hikawa Shrine, that was until she saw the blaze.

There was no thought or decision; instinct took over as she transformed from Minako Aino to Eternal Sailor Venus! Rei could be in real danger and so could her pervy grandfather. The latter may be inappropriate sometimes, but Minako still couldn't let anything happen to him. She reached the shrine at the same time as the fire department. Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather were both standing outside with the authorities and appeared to be unharmed. Minako didn't see Rei anywhere though.

Taking off inside, she searched everywhere, burning the ends of her hair, her arms, and legs as she did. The heat from the blaze became more and more intense. At last, Minako stood in the doorway to the fire room, a room Rei frequently meditated in. This was where the fire had started, Minako was sure of it. As she looked around, she saw Rei's henshin on the ground along with a card. She scooped them both up and bolted from the area, wanting nothing to do with explaining herself. Soon she knocked on Ami's door. When it opened, she staggered and held out the items in her hand, "We have a problem."

Kiyoko

...Meanwhile...

As the being who had left Kiyoko entirely speechless took her hand a shock of electricity ran through her body. Images flowed into her mind. But this wasn't right. She had been able to maintain the barrier between herself and others since she was little. Her father and Helios had worked so hard on that with her. In fact, she shared thoughts with no one since her father's passing. How had this stranger broken through her defenses? Had it been the stranger? Or was it her? She did not know. What she did know was that she... Seiya was her name. She had known Kiyoko's mother. She was in love with Kiyoko's mother. Her eyes could hold her tears no longer. They began to trickle down her cheeks. What about that made her so sad? She knew her mother was beautiful and should not be shocked that others would be drawn to her. Still, her mother would always be loyal to her father.

Something else bubbled inside her, it was a feeling she had never experienced, and so it confused her. Kiyoko was so lost in her rollercoaster that she had no idea what was happening on the other end of the connection. Seiya finally broke the hold and stared at her hand, "What was that?" Then her eyes moved to Kiyoko, "Who are you? How did you do that?"

The princess crumpled to the ground. How could she explain? Why did she feel so broken and bitter at the same time? Would she be alone no matter where or when she was? She tried to speak through intensifying tears, "I... I..."

Seiya bent down and looked at her very intently, "You're not alone." She picked Kiyoko up and carried her away, trying to get to a quieter place. Unfortunately, she was too distracted to notice the paparazzi hiding in the bushes. Her only thought was that she had to protect the girl and figure this thing out. She wanted to say it was because the girl had kept her from more trouble with Tenoh, but was that it?

Usagi

Mamoru had been so quiet in the short time since she'd finally made it to the park to meet him. The two sat together on a bench, Usagi fidgeting with her newest manga while Mamoru had his nose buried in his book. This behavior wouldn't be unusual, but something just seemed off about him. Usagi couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She was about to say something to him, mouth open wide when her communicator started beeping. The sound drew his attention and caused him to see her, frozen, looking at him with her mouth agape and no noise coming out.

His shoulders stiffened more, and he sighed, "Usako, you should answer that."

Usagi blinked and scrambled to open the device on her wrist, "Hey, what's up?" She laughed awkwardly thinking that just about anything would be a welcome distraction right now.

Calm, but ardent, the voice of Ami Mizuno came through, "There was a fire at the shrine. Minako looked for Rei, but she wasn't there."

Mamoru responded in Usagi's stead, "What else is going on?" Usagi hated it when it felt like the others were connecting the dots more quickly than she was and Mamoru was an expert at that. For Ami's sake, she suppressed the urge to make a face at him.

Clearing her throat first, Ami replied, "Minako found her henshin and a card. You two should come over right away."

Usagi nodded, "We will be right there Ami." She got to her feet and stuffed her manga in her bag as Mamoru put his book in his satchel. The two wasted no time in making their way to Mamoru's new car.

The prince quickly opened the passenger door for Usagi and then slid into the other side, buckling up and shifting into gear in no time at all. Usagi watched him as he drove, a bit amused at his level of concentration, it rivaled Haruka's at the moment. Haruka, the others, should Usagi call them? She wanted to, but even now she struggled with confidence in herself as their leader. Just as they rounded the corner of the street that Ami and her mother lived on, Usagi received a text from Setsuna. It said, "We will be there in five minutes princess, do not fear."

At least that matter was settled. But had it been Setsuna's powers or had one of the others contacted her? Usagi hoped she would get the chance to ask. The two walked into the apartment building hand in hand. After they stepped into the elevator, Usagi sighed, "I hope Rei is okay."

Mamoru looked at her somberly, "I have a bad feeling about this Usako." The doors opened, and the future rulers of the entire planet walked to Ami's door with butterflies in their stomachs. Usagi wondered if the peace of Crystal Tokyo would ever come to pass.

Not too long after they arrived, the apartment was filled with Senshi, and Usagi sat and listened as the others theorized about the half-burnt card bearing the mark of a crescent moon and star.

Taking command of the situation, Usagi heard Haruka telling the others about the strange girl she'd met when she ran into Seiya. As much as Usagi felt like a ditz at times, she didn't miss Setsuna's discomfort with the topic. At last, Mamoru interrupted her, "I saw that girl in the park, and I do not think she is behind this."

Michiru chimed in, "Maybe we should talk with this new... outsider." She stood firmly by Haruka's side as she spoke, but did Usagi hear a hint of jealousy in her voice? No way! She scolded herself, Michiru didn't have a jealous bone in her body. Or did she?


End file.
